


Unaware

by MDCBD



Series: IronStrange Drabbles & Short stories [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Actual pining, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Drunken Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, The Cloak of Levitation needs its character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDCBD/pseuds/MDCBD
Summary: Stephen was all about that, passion, fire, intensity. Living in the present like there was no tomorrow. Doing things when they felt right just in case there was never another occasion. Tony like it. He loved it, him. It made him feel alive.





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babywarg (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/gifts).



“I think I'm— _hmpf_ — A little drunk,” Tony panted. He tightened his hands around Stephen's neck as the man kept on sucking a hickey in his neck.

“Hm, me too,” answered Stephen's deep baritone voice. The sorcerer nevertheless didn't bulge and went from his flushed collarbone to his ear, to his mouth, which he kissed passionately.

Stephen was all about that, passion, fire, intensity. Living in the present like there was no tomorrow. Doing things when they felt right just in case there was never another occasion. Tony like it. He loved it, him. It made him feel alive.

He shifted against the wall, arching his back and pressing against Stephen's muscular chest. He wished he had enough patience to unwrap some of his robes off him so he could better feel the man's muscles, but he was satisfied with what he already had.

He combed his fingers through the sorcerer's dark hair, clenching when the man started rubbing their crotch together. One thing that Tony liked about Stephen is that unlike many people who would expect their partner to moan and whimper while making out or having sex, he didn't. Tony has always been a - surprisingly, perhaps - quiet lover, delivering just the right amount of gasps and deep grunts here and there to show his pleasure, but never more.

Oh he could talk, scream or yell if needed, he could do a lot more things, even. But with Stephen he didn't feel the need to put on a show. He just let himself pant and groan when a particularly sharp thrust sent a bigger jolt of arousal in his body, getting his nerves to tingle. He knew that the sorcerer had learned how to listen for the sharp, shorter inhalations of air meaning he was getting closer to the edge, for the small sighs literally _screaming_ for whoever knew how to listen that he liked whatever has just been done to him. Stephen was like a guitarist or a pianist listening to his instrument, knowing where to touch to obtain a specific sound. And it drove Tony _mad._

With a grin, he lifted his right foot and hooked it behind Stephen's leg, scooting him closer. This forced them to stop kissing and he laughed when he saw Stephen's disgruntled look.

“Are you really that in a hurry?” He whispered hoarsely, eyes glinting. His breath was hot and smelled a bit like alcohol. They had been drinking earlier, enjoying a quiet evening together out in the open. Then things had escalated and here they were.

The taller man just lifted an eyebrow and carefully put his forearms on his side of his head, slowly leaning down on him and lowering his voice until it sounded like a deep rumble coming from the darkest part of his body.

“I can stop, if you want me to.” He murmured just against the rim of his lips.

Tony huffed, a challenging grin stretching his lips. He grabbed the man by his cloak's collar (and felt the thing bristle, offended) and yanked him down, staring up at him.

“If you stop right now and leave me in this state,” he brushed his lips against the sorcerer's and gestured at the bulge in his pants. “I swear I'll tie you up, bring you over the edge again and again and then when you'll be so frustrated you’ll be asking me to touch you all over, I'll leave you there, alone, unsatisfied, frustrated.”

Stephen stared at him, eyebrows up. He seemed torn between asking him to do exactly that _right now_ or kiss him senselessly. He finally reached a consensus, leaning down and, with a sigh, kissed him again.

Stephen didn't care that they were making out like horny teenagers against a wall or that they were both drunk and anyone passing by could see them. Right now all he knew was that Tony was pressed close to him, rocking their erections together and kissing him like he was suffocating and Stephen was his air and he loved it, the affection, the heat, _everything_.

But then he felt the Cloak lift off his shoulders, and he wouldn't have minded or even payed attention to it if he hadn't heard footsteps coming closer.

Both men froze, staring at each other.

The distinct sound of a pop song floated over and entered their ears. Apparently someone was coming, someone who was listening to music. They recognized the young voice of a certain Peter Parker, humming along the beat, who probably shouldn't be there at this hour, but really, who were they to judge.

The Cloak floated over to the balcony's door and, against his better judgement (he was drunk after all), Stephen went back to kissing Tony and lifted him up to pin the man against the wall, wrapping his legs around his waist.

The man gasped in surprise and open his mouth, Stephen took the occasion to explore it with his tongue and taste the liquor he'd drank. He personally prefered more fruity drinks (and he'd tear down anyone who dared to mock him) but he liked to detect the stronger hint of alcohol in his lover's mouth, it added a hint of spice.

“Steph— _hm_ — Stephen, he's gonna hear us!” Tony placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

The taller man only grinned with a mischievous smile and muttered. “The Cloak will take care of him.” Said Cloak waved in their direction and faced the inside of the building again.

Tony threw a dubious look at the piece of clothing, then back at him again, and sighed.

“Jesus, what I wouldn't do for love,” he muttered.

Stephen grinned lazily. “I heard that.” He pecked his lips. “And I love you too,” he said while diving onto him once more.

While they went on with their business involving tongues and pant zippers and _way too many robes_ (according to Tony), the Cloak garded the door, waiting for a teenager to pass by.

When it saw that the human was looking at it with a curious expression, the Cloak did small waving gestures, saluting the young man. The brown-headed boy answered politely with a wave of his own and a smile, not confused in the least, then went on his merry way, unaware of what he'd just come close to witness or hear thanks to the plugs he'd just put in his ears.

The Cloak levitated back to its partner's shoulders with the same sense of accomplishment the sorcerer felt as he made Tony come simply by whispering filthy things to him and palming him lightly in his underwear.

All in all, it was a great evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's going on with me, NSFW and writing but I'm on fire !
> 
> This was made on a whim but it actually links to **[this fan art I reblogged](https://mdcbd.tumblr.com/post/185300902937/cyberdelph-cloak-of-devotion-by-al%E3%82%84%E3%81%A7)** and my **[Ironstrange 2019 Bingo Card !](https://mdcbd.tumblr.com/post/185325263757/fill-for-the-prompt-unaware-whod-have-thought)**
> 
> I dedicate this Babywarg, who keeps liking and rebloging my stuff on Tumblr. Thanks a bunch !
> 
> P.s. If you think I should rate this as mature, please tell me.


End file.
